JP2001-50329A discloses a shock absorber including a bump cushion that is attached to the outer periphery of a rod that protrudes from an outer tube, and a bump stopper made of synthetic resin that is fitted to one end of the outer tube. In this shock absorber, the bump cushion abuts the bump stopper during maximum compression, and thereby the impact at maximum compression is absorbed.